


Ineffable Plan

by Pycts



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pycts/pseuds/Pycts
Summary: We know how it happened, maybe this is why...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Jesus (Good Omens), God & Jesus (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Ineffable Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've shared anything I've written, please be gentle.

It takes hundreds of Eternity before she notices any patterns. It's hard to see them when you wilfully block the knowledge, but echoes do leak through. She deliberately keeps the knowledge of the failures, the ones where Angels never rebel and things never change, the ones where Angels or humanity wipe themselves out. She doesn't want to know the other outcomes, but she's not willing to repeat outright failures. And then the echoes start. She watches Lucifer grow prideful and arrogant and experiences something akin to deja vu. She watches Gabriel become a stuck-up jerk and can't stop the thought ‘why does he always have to be like that’ flitting through her mind.

There is an overall pattern forming, one she doesn't dare try to grasp lest she distort it. And then there is a single incident, an angel and a demon meet and don't fight. A bell sounds in her mind. This. This is what she's been working towards and then - nothing. Another eternity gone and something is missing still. Again and again she sets things in motion and again and again they fizzle after the first tone. She doesn't dare interfere lest she influence things wrong. She keeps searching for the tones and finally retains two pieces of information she's been missing. She noticed the clear tone of their meeting, but she'd missed two soft, sad tones. The first when a star maker Falls and the second when a lonely principality is set to guard the Eastern Gate of Eden.

She could end this anytime, let herself know what she needs to do, what needs to happen to keep the tones chiming, but she promised herself she wouldn't. Eternity after eternity frustrates her and she takes it out on a group of her people, sending a flood and the tone sounds. For several eternities She tries to find and another way, but nothing works and in the end she cries for 40 days and nights because to make the tone sound she must hurt her own creations. She can't explain to them, so she passes it off as anger and weeps.

She did try though, so many eternities were she broke down and meddled, where principality meets star maker and both are happy for time but the tones never happen and The Fall always pulls them apart. One Falls or the other, both, neither, no matter what either they are torn apart by the change in their nature (Aziraphale makes a stunning demon, unquestioningly loyal and entirely incompatible with Crowley even if if they they fall together) or when neither Falls the guilt of being together drives them apart since so many have lost friends. The eternity where where Aziraphale took a life to protect Crowley was particularly harrowing for them both and the demon sent to corrupt humanity led them to an early destruction. That was when she stopped meddling again. She bore the memories of all all the suffering to make sure she wouldn't make the same mistakes again and almost cursed herself for deciding that the plan should be ineffable.

Dozens more eternities follow each one foundering after the flood and her tears are angry now, angry at herself for being driven onward and causing so much suffering. She spends eternity after eternity trying to figure out what should happen next. It's clear to her that she needs to do something, but she's wary of having too much influence. In the end she encapsulates a tiny spark of her divinity into a human soul and looks for a suitable mother. Maybe this will help her understand what needs to be done.

Her hope turns to despair as his life plays out and she'd almost giving up hope when Crowley approaches her son. It's not precisely a temptation that she offers but freely given knowledge which is tempting in its own right. That sounds a quiet chime and she is horrified to hear a louder one as the Fallen star maker and the lapsed Guardian of the Eastern Gate watch her son's sacrifice. She wants to stop this, she can feel his suffering as her own, but she can also feel his resolve. he has understood something that she cannot yet and after he has risen and taken his place at her side he pleads his case.

He will offer his sacrifice willingly as often as it takes for as many eternities as is needed, in return he wants reassurance that love will be more important than the shape of the vessel that houses it and he wants to walk by her side until the end of each eternity, not separate exactly but not directly a part of her again – yet. She accedes. She needs someone who understands and her son is and is is not her, the spark of humanity that she melded to her divine makes him grasp things that she doesn't quite understand yet. Sometimes she wonders if the ineffable plan is worth it, but her son shows her things from a vantage she could never have had alone and it stirs in her the contentment she feels when the tones sound.

This is why the plan is ineffable. If she knew she could not discover and the discovery is important.


End file.
